vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesus Burgess
Summary Jesus Burgess, nicknamed "Champion", is the helmsman and captain of the First Ship of the Black Beard Pirates. During this time his bounty was of 20,000,000 belly. Due to his actions, he is a major antagonist in the Marine Ford, and the tertiary antagonist of the Dressrosa Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly High 7-A Name: Jesus Burgess, epithet "Champion" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Captain of the First Ship of the Black Beard Pirates, Helmsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vibration Manipulation (Can create vibrations and shockwaves), Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Adept Haki user (Armament and Observation), Likely Vehicular Mastery (He's the helmsman of his crew), Minor Resistance to Heat Manipulation. Attack Potency: Possibly Large Mountain level (As a Captain of Blackbeard's fleet, his rank and prestige should indicate that he is not much inferior to Yonko Commanders of this level, and he should be superior to Diamante, as he gave a better fight to Sabo) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Sabo) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: Likely Large Mountain level (Took several attacks from Sabo before being defeated. Withstood a shockwave from Sengoku, though this case left him visibly injured) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range via his sheer size Standard Equipment: Shown to have used 2 pistols during Marineford, Large dagger Intelligence: Above average in terms of combat, Average outside of combat Weaknesses: His brutish and prideful nature can get the better of him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Luffy is one of these people. *'Busoshoku Haki' (Color of Armaments): Burgess has displayed an Adept application with this type of Haki, capable of applying Busoshoku: Koka on parts of his limbs and armor. * Hado Elbow (波動エルボー, Hadō Erubō, literally meaning "Wave Motion Elbow"): Burgess attacks with an elbow strike powerful enough to cause huge shock waves upon the impact. It was first seen during the finals of Corrida Colosseum against a Fighting Fish, sending it flying away, and at the same time a shock wave to the audience, causing massive destruction. In the anime, his arm vibrates while preparing for the attack and his elbow emits vibrational waves similar to those of Hasshoken techniques. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Shockwave Elbow. * Galleon Lariat (不沈艦（ガレオン）ラリアット, Gareon Rariatto, literally meaning "Unsinkable Battleship Lariat"): Burgess swings his arm at his opponent, resulting in a shockwave powerful enough to cut buildings several meters away completely in half. This was first used against Sabo. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:Vibration Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Tier 7